


Past Lives

by theladyseraphina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George test a potion in class to discover who they were in a past life. Surprise crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

"Today, we will be making the Past Lives Potion," Professor Snape's hoarse voice carried out to the fifth year OWL class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "Each and every step must be completed with absolute precision. If any of you manage to achieve that, you will drink a vial of your potion. This will cause you to become the person you were in a previous life for approximately fifteen minutes. After which, you will then remember in dreams some of that person's memories. You may even learn something useful from the experience. Get to work."

Fred and George Weasley exchanged a brief look. Awesome. In spite of Snape, both twins rather enjoyed potions class and did well at it. They also needed to know the subject to create a lot of the jokes that would one day launch their shop. They set about making the potion together, chopping and stirring perfectly in tune with what the other was doing.

Near the end of class, Professor Snape was checking everyone's cauldrons. "Those who have successfully completed your potions, hand them in. On my desk you will find a schedule. In your pairs, you will book a time with me to test your potions."

George labelled their vial of potion and carried it to the Professor's desk while Fred started cleaning their workspace. George came back, grinning. "I booked us in nice and early for tonight, could be really interesting to see who we were before."

 

Straight after dinner, the twins made their way back to the potions classroom. Professor Snape handed them their potion with a minimum of fuss. Fred and George toasted each other and drank it down.

There were a few moments before George shuddered and looked around with confusion. Then he saw Fred. "You idiot! What have you got us into now? I swear, you’re the worst servant in the history of Camelot."

Fred was staring back at him. "Arthur, are you alright? You look different."

"Gentlemen," said a smooth voice from the corner. "I believe some introductions are in order. I am Professor Snape. With whom am I speaking?"

Arthur drew himself up. "I am Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot and this is my idiot manservant. I am not quite sure what he has done to bring us here, but we will make preparations to return to Albion immediately."

“Your servant is actually blameless in this situation I am afraid, your Highness,” Professor Snape replied. “We were testing a magical potion for a class and it brought you both here, to the future in another body. It will wear off soon.”

“Oh, is this a school of magic then?” The servant asked with delight while the prince seemed uncomfortable.

“Indeed it is,” said Professor Snape. “This is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.”

“A magic school has taken over Camelot Castle?” Prince Arthur spluttered. It took the servant a few minutes to get him calmed down.

At this time Snape began to notice the signs that the potion was wearing off.

“Don’t be such a prat, Arthur,” the servant was saying to the prince. Professor Snape tried in vain to get a word in before they left, needing to discover the servant’s name for his records.

“You are still the worst manservant in the past or future of Camelot, Merlin,” said the prince as he slung an arm over his manservant’s shoulders.

Professor Snape could only gape as the voices faded.

“Prat.”

“Idiot.”

 

“So who were we?” Fred Weasley asked Professor Snape, feeling like he was waking up from a dream. “I think someone just called me an idiot.”

“You will find out in your dreams, Mister Weasley,” Professor Snape said as he firmly pushed them out the door. There was going to be a very large glass of firewhisky in his future tonight.

Fred and George Weasley were the Wizard Merlin and King Arthur of Camelot?

He was really going to need that drink.


End file.
